The Morning Shift
by ohdisco
Summary: TWI IRON PEN CHALLENGE PIECE: The morning shift on Monday is the worst shift...or is it?


A/N: This is my Twi Iron Pen Challenge entry. Nothing is mine, but I totally worked at LEGO for over a year.

**The Morning Shift**

**BPOV**

3 hours to go. I leaned against the counter, looking over the store front, wishing my shift was over. It had been a long day of being yelled at by parents searching for the new Millennium Falcon set that was supposed to come in shipment this morning. I had gotten an email this morning, though, that said their delivery would have to be set back another week. Great. Another week of dealing with annoying customers blaming us for LEGO's issues. The place looked like shit from Ebay dealers buying up all of our new holiday merchandise, but I was too lazy to fix up the shelves. A little kid came up and threw a five dollar bill and a Harry Potter key chain at me. I can't wait to find a new job. The morning shift on a Monday is the worst shift ever. I rang him up, hastily going through the sale. He obviously wasn't a secret shopper, so why even bother?

I was fixing the Pick-A-Brick wall when he walked by to go into the back. He smiled and waved at me, with me giving a stupid grin back. He was the only thing getting me through this holiday season. He had started as a seasonal employee a couple of weeks ago, and I was always gleeful when Alice would schedule us together. He made me laugh like nobody else, and it didn't hurt that he was absolutely gorgeous. All the girls that worked here were turning into lovesick teenagers over him, myself included. He was completely oblivious though. When women would hit on him on the floor, he would just smile that charming, innocent smile and tell them if they needed any more help finding the perfect gift for their son or daughter to come find him.

Rosalie came out on the floor, wiggling her eyebrows at me. She seemed to be the only girl on our staff that wasn't falling head over heels for Edward. Her and Emmett had been dating since they started at LEGO together, and they were perfect for one another. That didn't mean, though, that she didn't appreciate his looks.

"He's looking mighty fine today Bella. You need to make your move before Jess does. She's back there trying to open boxes sexily. She's failing miserably, but still."

I combed my fingers through my hair nervously. "I don't think he likes me like that Rose. We're just friendly, that's all."

"Mmhmm, right. Dude, just go back there and stop Jess from accidentally killing herself with a box cutter trying to win him over."

I laughed lightly as I pushed the door to back open. Jess' maniacal fake laugh echoed down the hallway, making me wince. I turned the corner to go toward the manager's desk and slammed right into Edward opening Duplo boxes.

"Sorry, Bells."

"It's ok, my fault." I brought my voice down to a whisper, "So, is Jessica showing you her sweet box opening moves."

He chuckled loudly, slicing open the cardboard. "I swear to god, if I have to hear that girl laugh like a banshee one more time I'm going to kill myself with this box cutter."

"Don't kill yourself over her; she's not worth it." He smiled widely at me, making me breathless. Calm down girl, keep your cool. I walked toward Alice at the managers' desk, stealing one of her Cheetos.

"I haven't eaten since last night, so it's probably not the smartest time to steal my food."

"Please, I always steal your food."

"Yeah, well, whatever. Hey, can you make sure the bases are loaded with magnet packs on the floor? Some crazy woman bought like 30 of them for her son's Christmas party. I swear, these rich bitches spoil their kids and wonder why they're so horrible when they grow up."

I laughed as my made my way to the floor. Rosalie was talking to the only guy in the store, so I perched myself back at the register. I heard the back door swing, and I turned my head to see Edward coming out. He walked behind the counter, and leaned on the back wall next to me.

"So, uh, Bella? I was wondering if you were busy tonight."

"Nope, just gonna go home and watch the new episode of Supernatural. Why?"

"Well, I'm off at 8, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a late dinner."

It felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. "Like, as a date?"

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, like a date."

"S-sure. I'd love to."

"Great! Um, so I'll pick you up at your house?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Awesome." We stood there in comfortable silence for a minute or two until Alice called Edward into the back. He smiled and pointed his hand like a gun toward her. "The master calls." The moment the door closed I ran over to Rosalie and told her what went down.

"See Bella, I told you he liked you."

I guess this shift wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
